Harukaze
by Aikoochichan
Summary: [semi AU]/ Sudah lima tahun Miyazono Kaori pergi. Namun, nyatanya bayangannya masih membekas di dalam pikiran seorang Arima Kousei./"Kenapa aku masih mengingatmu?"/'Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. AKU MENCINTAIMU.'/"Suki desu, Arima Kousei-kun."/"And if one day you feel a sense a whisper in your ear. Don't be alarmed, it's only me to let you know I'm near."- Unknown/Still Newbie


**Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso © Naoshi Arakawa**

 **Harukaze © Sekar Sari**

 **Slice of Life/Angst/Drama**

 **Main Characters:  
Arima Kousei  
Miyazono Kaori**

 **Rate : T** **  
**

" _Arima Kousei-kun, kimi ga suki desu."_

" _ **Just think of me with smile. Hold my memory in your heart. For all the loves I held so dear, I'll be there by your side." –Unknown**_

.

.

.

ᴥᴥ

TING..TING..

Suara dentingan piano itu mengalun pelan membelah keheningan yang menyelimuti sebuah auditorium besar yang kini dalam keadaan sedikit redup, tidak ada bunyi lain selain suara yang berasal dari permainan piano dari Sang pianis di atas panggung.

 _Auditoriumnya kosong?_

Tentu saja tidak, justru sebaliknya.

Bangku-bangku yang berlapis kain beludru berwarna merah itu kini dipenuhi oleh para manusia yang sedang duduk dan menyaksikan aksi Sang pianis di atas panggung dalam keheningan.

Sementara Sang pianis yang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts-tuts putih piano tersebut hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati nada-nada harmonis yang sedang dimainkan oleh jari-jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano tersebut.

" _Chopin?"_

" _Tentu saja! Aku yakin kau bisa memainkannya."_

" _Ta-tapi-."_

" _Ah! Kau pasti bisa!Jangan tapi-tapian. Ayo mainkan!"_

Sekelebat ingatan muncul dalam memorinya saat ia menikmati permainan piano yang sedang ia mainkan, membuat Sang pianis membuka matanya dan menampakan sepasang manik _Sapphire-_ nya, rambut raven miliknya sedikit bergoyang saat ia mendongakan kepalanya ke arah grand piano hitam yang ada di hadapannya.

Jari-jari lentik miliknya terus bergerak menekan tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya menghasilkan alunan melodi harmonis yang mampu membius puluhan manusia yang kini menonton aksinya.

TING.

Nada terakhir itu menutup aksinya, dan tidak lama kemudian suara tepuk tangan bersahut-sahutan memberikan _applause_ untuk aksi Sang pianis yang kini sedang membungkukan badannya kepada para penonton dari atas panggung.

Sementara Sang pianis hanya mampu memberikan senyuman hangatnya sebelum ia berjalan turun dari atas panggung.

' _Étude Op.25 No.11:Frédéric Chopin'_

Itulah yang tertulis pada lembaran kertas partitur yang ada di atas grand piano hitam di tengah panggung tersebut.

Suara tepuk tangan masih terus terdengar saat Sang pianis sudah berada di belakang panggung bahkan masih terdengar saat ia sudah sampai di depan ruang istirahatnya.

CKLEK.. DUG..

BRAAKK

Sang pianis langsung memasuki ruang istirahatnya dan berjalan gontai menuju ke arah meja rias di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Setelah sampai di depan meja rias tersebut, ia melepas kacamata yang tersemat diwajahnya sebelum mengusap pelan wajah tampannya.

Tangan yang semula berada di depan wajahnya kini berpindah meremas surai ravennya pelan, dan beberapa detik kemudian satu tetes _liquid_ bening mengalir turun di pipi tirusnya dan disusul oleh isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa aku masih mengingatmu?" Bisikan parau terdengar dari bibirnya dan disusul oleh iskan kecil.

 _Karena pada kenyataannya walaupun Sang pianis sudah berhasil memainkan pianonya dengan sempurna, namun faktanya ia masih tidak bisa melupakan_ _ **nya.**_

 _Karena Arima Kousei masih mencintai Miyazono Kaori, Sang violinist yang sudah lama menghilang dari bumi ini._

ᴥᴥ

Suara burung terdengar bersahutan dari luar rumah yang terlihat sudah tidak terawat itu, sinar matahari menembus memasuki ruangan bernuansa biru yang terletak di lantai 2 rumah tersebut.

Terlihat semua barang-barang di ruangan tersebut ditutupi sehelai kain putih yang sudah berdebu, kecuali kasur bersprei biru yang sedang ditiduri oleh sosok manusia, kasur itu terletak di pinggir jendela dengan tirai putih yang melambai pelan tertiup angin.

Sosok yang tertidur di atas kasur itu sontak membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam rapat menampakan manik _Thistle_ -nya, rambut blonde panjangnya menjuntai di atas sprei biru yang sudah terlihat kusam itu.

Sosok itu hanya memandang kosong ruangan tempat dia berada, sebelum ia bangkit dan melompat keluar dari jendela yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

ᴥᴥ

TAP..TAP..

Suara langkah kaki yang terbalut sepatu converse berwarna biru itu mengalun pelan membelah kesunyian di jalanan yang tampak lenggang itu.

Arima Kousei hanya memandang datar jalanan di depannya, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana jeans yang sedang ia kenakan.

Tangan kanan di saku celananya terlihat mengepal seperti mengenggam sesuatu, sedetik kemudian ia sudah mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih yang sudah terlipat dari dalam saku celananya.

Menghela napas pelan ia kemudian membuka amplop itu dan mulai membaca surat yang ada di dalam amplop itu, sekali lagi ia harus menahan air matanya saat melihat tulisan tangan milik Miyazono Kaori yang terukir rapi di atas kertas yang sudah mulai usang itu.

' _Untuk Arima Kousei,_

 _Rasanya aneh menulis surat kepada seseorang yang baru saja menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku.  
Kau orang yang mengerikan. Lamban. Bodoh. Tidak tahu diri._

 _Pertama kali aku melihatmu adalah saat aku berumur lima tahun, saat itu ada pertunjukan dari sekolah piano yang ingin aku ikuti.  
Anak laki-laki yang kikuk itu menarik perhatian semua penonton hingga mereka tertawa karena dia kesulitan mengatur bangkunya.  
Dia bahkan duduk di depan piano yang terlihat terlalu besar untuknya, dan saat ia memainkan nada yang pertama._

 _Saat itulah dia menjadi seseorang yang kukagumi._

 _Ia memainkan nada dengan penuh warna seperti palet 24 warna, melodinya menari-nari.  
Aku kaget sekali saat ada anak di sebelahku yang tiba-tiba menangis.  
Dan beberapa saat dari itu, kau berhenti bermain piano. Padahal kau sudah mempengaruhi hidupku. Jahat, bukan?_

 _.Bodoh!_

 _Saat aku tahu kalau kita satu sekolah, aku sangat senang sekali.  
Tapi, bagaimana ya cara aku bisa berbicara denganmu?  
Apa dengan membelikanmu sandwich setiap hari?_

 _Tapi pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan.  
Lagi pula, kalian semua terlihat sangat akrab. Seolah-olah tidak ada tempat untukku di sana._

 _Aku pernah melakukan operasi saat aku masih kecil, dan mendapatkan perawatan rutin meskipun tidak diopname. Setelah pernah pingsan di kelas tujuh, aku sudah sering keluar masuk rumah sakit.  
Aku mulai lebih sering masuk daripada keluar. Ke sekolah pun terasa berat untukku._

 _Aku tahu kondisiku tidak begitu baik._

 _Suatu malam, aku melihat orang tuaku menangis di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, aku sadar bahwa waktuku tidak banyak._

 _Saat itulah. Aku mulai berlari._

 _Aku mulai melakukan apa saja yang aku suka, jadi aku tidak akan menyesal setelah pergi ke surga nanti. Kontak lens yang selalu membuatku takut, memakan kue secara utuh, dan aku tidak akan mencemaskan berat badanku. Bahkan partitur nada yang membuatku kesusahan, aku memainkannya dengan caraku sendiri._

 _Lalu, aku membuat sebuah kebohongan._

 _Bahwa Miyazono Kaori menyukai Watari Ryouta itu semua hanya kebohongan._

 _Dan, kebohongan itu akan membawaku kepada Arima Kousei, kebohongan itu yang membawamu kepadaku._

 _Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Watari-kun._

 _Ya tapi tetap saja, kurasa tidak akan butuh waktu lama bagi Watari-kun untuk melupakanku.  
Sebagai teman ia adalah orang yang lucu. Tetapi, aku lebih memilih orang yang lebih serius._

 _Lalu, sampaikan maafku pada Tsubaki-chan._

 _Aku hanya orang yang menumpang lewat, dan akhirnya pergi. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kesan yang buruk, jadi aku tidak bisa meminta apa-apa pada Tsubaki-chan._

 _Atau, jika aku jujur aku akan bilang, "Tolong kenalkan aku pada Arima-kun." Dan aku rasa Tsubaki-chan akan keberatan untuk melakukannya. Lagi pula, Tsubaki-chan sepertinya menyukaimu. Semuanya sudah tahu soal itu sejak lama. Satu-satunya yang tidak tahu hanya kau dan Tsubaki-chan._

 _Kebohongan yang sudah membawamu kepadaku tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.  
Kau lebih pesimis dan pasif daripada yang aku bayangkan, kau ceroboh dan keras kepala.  
Suaramu lebih rendah dari yang aku duga, dan kau juga lebih jantan daripada yang aku duga. Dan kau lembut seperti dugaanku._

 _Sungai yang kita lompati dari jembatan itu sangat dingin dan enak ya?Cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk ke ruang musik sangat cantik seperti Manju. Saat kita mengejar kereta, aku benar-benar merasakan kita bisa menang._

 _Menyanyikan lagu Twinkle Twinkle little star bersama di bawah cahaya bintang juga seru ya?Lalu ada juga kejadian di sekolah saat malam hari,kan? Bukan'kah salju itu terlihat seperti kelopak bunga sakura? Menikmati segala hal di luar panggung padahal aku ini seorang musisi. Tidak masuk akal, kan?_

 _Bukankah lucu jika kejadian yang tidak terlupakan merupakan kejadian sederhana? Bagaimana denganmu? Apa aku bisa tinggal di dalam hati seseorang? Apa aku bisa hidup di dalam hatimu?Apa kau akan mengingatku meski hanya sedikit?Jangan tekan tombol reset ya! Jangan lupakan aku! Janji ya! Aku bersyukur karena orang itu adalah kau._

 _Apakah sampai padamu? Semoga bisa sampai padamu._

 _Arima Kousei._

 _Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. AKU MENCINTAIMU._

 _Maaf canelé-nya tidak aku habiskan. Maaf karena sering memukulmu. Maaf karena aku kekanak-kanakan. Maaf, maaf, maaf ya. Terimakasih_

 _Miyazono Kaori.'_

TES..

 _Liquid-liquid_ itu terus menetes membasahi wajah Arima dan juga kertas usang dalam genggamannya.

Masih sama, semuanya masih sama. Bahkan, reaksi Arima saat membaca surat itu pun masih sama.

Di tempat yang sama lima tahun lalu di situasi yang sama Arima Kousei juga menangis saat mebaca surat dari Miyazono Kaori, orang yang dicintainya.

Arima meremas kertas usang dalam genggamannya pelan sambil menyeka air mata di wajahnya, selalu seperti ini. Ia selalu jadi orang cengeng jika itu menyangkut tentang Kaori.

Setela dirasanya air matanya sudah tidak menetes lagi ia pun mendongakan kepalanya ke arah jalan di depannya dan-

DEG

Manik _Sapphire_ nya melebar saat melihat sosok perempuan yang sangat ia kenali berdiri di seberang jalan yang di batasi rel kereta dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Arima-kun." Suara bening milik Kaori mengalun pelan menembus angin musim semi yang berhembus di sekitar mereka, membuat Arima semakin terperagah saat tahu bahwa yang di depannya benar-benar Miyazono Kaori. Orang yang di cintainya. Cintanya yang sudah pergi lima tahun lalu.

"Mi-miyazono-san." Bisiknya pelan.

TENG..TENG..

Suara palang kereta api yang tertutup memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, manik _Thistle_ milik Kaori hanya memandang lurus ke arah Arima yang kini memandang Kaori dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"Kau jadi cengeng ya." Ucap Kaori pelan sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Arima yang masih berdiri di seberang sana.

"Miyazono-san." Ucap Arima pelan sambil menatap sendu Kaori yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kaori sambil tersenyum lebih lebar lagi kepada Arima.

"A-aku juga merindukanmu." Balas Arima sambil menatap dalam manik _Thistle_ milik Kaori.

"Jangan sedih Arima-kun, kau percaya reinkarnasi?" Tanya Kaori sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. "Jika kau percaya, kita pasti akan beremu di kehidupan selanjutnya." Lanjut Kaori, rambut blonde panjang miliknya bergoyang dimainkan angin musim semi yang bertiup di sekitarnya, terkadang ada beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang terselip di antara rambut panjangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku percaya reinkarnasi! Jika aku takdirmu aku pasti akan bertemu lagi denganmu Miyazono Kaori! Selama itu adalah dirimu aku pasti akan bersedia menunggu!" Teriak Arima sambil menahan _liquid_ yang siap jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hum, aku pasti menunggumu. Arigatou Arima-kun. _Kimi ga suki desu_." Ucap Kaori sebelum tubuhnya berubah menjadi kelopak bunga sakura yang perlahan tertiup angin musim semi yang sedang berhembus.

Setetes _liquid_ itu turun dari manik _Sapphire_ Arima saat ia melihat Kaori tersenyum untuknya sebelum ia pergi lagi. Tangan yang masih menggengam surat dari Kaori itu mengepal erat membuat kertas usang tersebut menjadi tidak beraturan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Miyazono Kaori." Ucap Arima pelan sambil menatap hamparan langit biru musim semi yang terbentang di atasnya,

Rambut raven miliknya sesekali bergoyang di mainkan angin, kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan mengiringi langkah Arima, membiarkan angin musim semi menemani langkahnya.

Membiarkan angin musim semi itu menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Miyazono Kaori di surga sana.

ᴥᴥ

" _ **And if one day you feel a sense a whispet in your ear. Don't be alarmed, it's only me to let you know I'm near."- Unknown**_

" _Suki desu, Arima Kousei-kun."_

" _Hn. Daisuki mo, Miyazono Kaori."_

ᴥOWARIᴥ

.

.

.

.

.

.

ᴥOMAKEᴥ

"Selanjutnya, _Liebesleid : Fritz Kreisler_ oleh Miyazono Kaori." Suara juri menggema di dalam auditorium yang tampak sepi itu, dari belakang panggung keluarlah seorang anak berumur 7 tahun sambil membawa biola di tangan kanannya, rambut blonde sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai dan hanya diberikan jepitan di bagian kanan poninya.

"Kyaa, lucunya." Seru beberapa orang penonton saat melihat Kaori kecil sedikit kesulitan saat berjalan di atas panggung menggunakan kedua kaki kecilnya.

Manik _Thistle_ nya menyapu seluruh auditorium, sampai matanya bertemu dengan manik _Sapphire_ yang sedang juga sedang memandangnya dari kursi penonton.

Kaori yang sadar sedang diperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata yang ia akui manis dari bangku penonton sontak wajahnya langsung bersemu. Berdehem kecil, ia pun mulai memainkan biolanya pelan.

Sementara itu si anak laki-laki berkacamata yang sedang memperhatikan Kaori bermain biola di atas panggung itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil matanya terus menatap Kaori dengan kagum.

"Arima Kousei-kun habis ini giliranmu tampil." Ucap seorang wanita sambil menghampiri anak laki-laki itu dan mengelus surai raven milik anak kecil itu pelan.

"Hu'um, nee okaa-san." Ucap Arima pelan sambil terus memandang kaori kecil dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Ada apa Arima-kun?" Tanya Sang ibu sambil duduk di samping putranya.

"Miyazono Kaori-chan itu cantik ya. Aku ingin ia bermain biola denganku." Ucap Arima sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah ibunya.

"Jika kau sudah jadi pianis hebat pasti ia mau bermain denganmu." Ucap Sang ibu pelan sambil mencubit pipi gembul Arima.

PROOKK…PROOKK

"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi pianis hebat agar Kaori-chan mau bermain denganku." Ucap Arima polos dengan suara yang lantang, membuatnya menjadi perhatian para penonton.

"EHHH? NANI?!" Teriak Miyazono Kaori dari atas panggung saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh Arima Kousei, orang yang diam – diam ia sukai.

"Kau mau bermainbiola denganku suatu hari nanti Miyazono Kaori-chan?" Tanya Arima sambil menatap berbinar manik _Thistle_ Kaori yang masih terkaget di atas panggung.

"Aaa.. Ten-tentu saja Arima-kun." Ucap Kaori tanpa sadar dengan wajah yang memerah, dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah berlari ke belekang panggung sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan biola yang ia bawa.

Kaori yakin ini adalah musim semi penuh kejutan dalam tujuh tahun hidupnya, dan musim semi berikutnya mungkin akan jadi yang terbaik.

Karena ada Arima Kousei dalam musim seminya.

 _Karena angin musim semi itu terus membawa perasaan mereka berdua meskipun waktu sudah banyak berlalu._

 _Karena takdir milik Arima Kousei adalah Miyazono Kaori._

ᴥOWARIᴥ


End file.
